Eyes Only
by MacBethncis
Summary: Tony et Gibbs ... Gibbs et Tony. Ceci n'est pas le début de leur Amour, ça c'est une autre histoire. Ceci est un éclat de leur vie à deux. Anthony est en convalescence après avoir été infecté par l'Y.Pestis ...
1. Dans ces yeux

**Eyes Only par MacBethncis**

Après SWAK et avant Twilight.

Ceci n'est pas le début de leur Amour, ça c'est une autre histoire.

Ceci n'en est pas la fin non plus. Cette histoire n'existera jamais.

Ceci est un éclat de leur vie à deux...

**Chapitre 1. Dans ces yeux.**

Washington, un Vendredi de Mai 2005. Tard dans la soirée.

_"Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me."_

_" Vous venez d'écouter "Here with me" de Dido sur ... " _

La voix de la présentatrice cessa d'émettre lorsque Gibbs coupa le moteur de sa voiture. Il quitta son véhicule et entra dans l'immeuble à proximité. Il n'était pas chez lui, alors que pourtant il était là où il voulait vraiment être. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure, pénétra dans le hall et déposa le sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine. Après ces quelques gestes familiers et anodins, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il allait retrouver la seule personne qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un foyer.

_"Pourquoi avoir tant tardé avant de venir alors ?" _énonça la mauvaise conscience qui le torturait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Mais Gibbs chassa cette question au loin, avec toutes les autres qui se posaient à lui sur sa relation avec DiNozzo. Pourtant, un jour le barrage finirait par céder et elles déferleraient toutes sur lui. Quand, était toute la question ! Mais surtout, Jethro refusait de comprendre que toutes ces questions avaient une seule solution : affronter ce qu'il ressentait pour Tony...

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Tony s'était endormi, tout habillé sur son lit. Gibbs l'imaginait très bien en train de tourner en rond, ne voulant qu'une chose : revenir au bureau. Il était également prêt à parier qu'il y avait un vieux film dans le lecteur dvd. Il savait aussi que Tony avait attendu qu'il vienne, en vain.

Combien de soir s'était terminé de cette façon ?

Mais ce soir ce serait différent. Ce soir, il était là.

Gibbs descendit son regard sur le torse de DiNozzo et il vit qu'il se soulevait calmement, sa respiration était silencieuse. C'était si bon de ne plus entendre ce sifflement rauque qui retenait son attention, lors de ses visites à l'hôpital. Tony avait toujours les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre. Pourtant, Gibbs sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait cru que ça passerait, il s'était laissé, un temps, aveugler par le sourire de DiNozzo mais quelque chose avait changé. Jethro avait compris depuis longtemps que Tony dissimulait sa fragilité et ses cicatrices sous bien des masques de protection : Une enfance solitaire, un statut de coqueluche de l'école sans avoir de véritables amis, une fausse confiance en soi, une image de dragueur pour un homme qui ne cherchait qu'à être aimé. Pourtant sa joie de vivre était sincère et communicative. Et Gibbs l'admirait pour cela. Il ne devait jamais la perdre, Gibbs serait là pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Il s'en était fait la promesse, il y a longtemps déjà.

Jethro s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Tony. Et surtout, une caresse sur son front soucieux pour en effacer les rides. Mais au lieu d'apaiser Tony, ce dernier se réveilla d'un coup.

**- Tony ? C'est moi. **

Tony essaya bien de lui répondre mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha.

**- Ca va ? **

**- Oui, ça va passer, **dit-il, en se détournant de Gibbs.

**- Je peux t'aider ? **

Quand DiNozzo eut repris son souffle :

**- Tu m'aides, tu es là,** puis comme si tout allait bien, Tony dit : **Je reprends le boulot dans une semaine.**

**- Non, deux. J'ai eu ton médecin au téléphone.**

**- J'en peux plus ici, **lui dit Tony, en se redressant.

**- Tony, c'est pour ton bien.**

**- Tu sais ce qui aurait été bien ... **puis Tony s'arrêta net, se rendant compte qu'il avait dit ça tout haut.

**- Je ne comprends pas ? **

**- Ce n'est rien, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.**

**- C'est trop tard, continue.**

**- D'accord. Ce qui aurait été bien, c'est que tu viennes me voir à l'hôpital.**

**- Je suis venu.**

**- Oui, avec les autres. C'est Toi que je voulais voir, que tu sois là, **lui rétorqua Tony, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre et le ciel étoilé.

**- Je ne pouvais pas, on se serait posé des questions.**

**- Un patron qui prend des nouvelles de ces hommes. C'est tout. Je ne te demandais pas de m'embrasser devant les médecins.**

**- Tony ...**

**- Oh, je sais, je divague. Laisse tomber, **dit-il d'une voix lasse, déserte de toute ironie.

**- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Parle-moi. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner. **

**- M'éloigner ? C'est toi qui dis ça ?**

Tony se remit à tousser et Gibbs lui dit :

**- J'ai remarqué ce qui provoque ces crises. C'est plus émotionnel que physique.**

**- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Et puis, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu le remarquer puisque tu n'es jamais là.**

Voyant que Gibbs va répliquer.

**- Non, arrête-toi avant de prétexter le boulot,** commença Tony. Il s'assit, au bord du lit, dos à Gibbs.** J'ai eu Abby au téléphone cette après-midi. Elle m'a dit qu'il faisait calme. Je lui ai assuré qu'elle n'arriverait pas à me convaincre, que j'étais mieux chez moi, en disant cela, mais elle me l'a juré en ajoutant que c'était comme ça depuis une semaine. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Tout ce que j'espérais c'était te sentir contre moi et m'endormir au creux de ton épaule, **et dans un murmure ... **J'ai failli mourir.**

**- Tout s'est bien terminé.**

Gibbs avait dit cela d'un ton froid car il ne voulait pas parler de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne fallait pas. Mais Tony n'était pas de cet avis. Il avait besoin de réponses.

**- 15 pourcents de chance ! 85 pour mourir. **

En disant cela, Tony se retourna vers Gibbs puis ne voyant aucune réaction, il se leva en chancelant. Mais son état de santé n'y était pas pour grand chose. Cette détresse qui avait grandit en lui, depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, était devenue insupportable.

**- Je comprends ta colère.**

**- Ma colère ! Je ne suis pas en colère. Cette scientifique était malade et sa fille lui avait mentis. Contre qui veux-tu que je sois en colère ? **

**- Contre moi.**

Tony releva la tête vers Gibbs et ce dernier pu voir ces yeux. Gibbs réalisa enfin que Tony avait évité de le regarder jusqu'à maintenant. Et Gibbs comprit pourquoi. Anthony ne parvenait plus à cacher cette souffrance intense, il savait qu'elle se reflétait dans ces yeux. Oui, Tony l'avait dissimulée jusqu'à maintenant mais surtout Gibbs avait accepté de ne pas la voir.

_"Depuis quand avais-je les yeux fermés ? Ce n'est pas normal de tant souffrir et ce par ma faute."_

**- Ce n'est pas de la colère... **Puis d'une voix empreinte d'une connaissance acquise avec le temps. Une connaissance qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.** Tu m'as fait mal, si mal. Sous ces lampes bleues, je n'attendais qu'une chose. Kate est restée et je ne la remercierais jamais assez mais c'est toi que je voulais ...**

Gibbs pouvait voir les mâchoires de Tony se contracter de plus en plus : _"Il est en train de se battre contre les souvenirs et les émotions qui l'assaillent."_

Gibbs avait raison. Tony se revoyait ouvrir l'enveloppe et cette poudre blanche en sortir. Il se revoyait sur ce lit en train de chercher cet oxygène qui lui manquait, se mettre à tousser ...

_"Je peux presque encore sentir le virus en moi. J'ignore comment faire pour me débarrasser de cette sensation. Gibbs peut-être ... Oui, il aurait pu faire la différence et je ne serais pas là à me battre seul contre ce vide en moi..." _

DiNozzo savait que Gibbs s'était demené pour trouver un moyen de l'aider et il préférait aussi qu'il ne l'ai pas vu se laisser envahir par l'Y.Pestis. Tony avait voulu faire comme si tout allait bien mais il avait encore l'impression d'être dans cette chambre stérile à attendre de mourir ... Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là, si non il allait étouffer.

**- Je croyais que j'allais mourir. Kate et moi avons joué le jeu mais j'étais persuadé de ne pas m'en sortir. Seulement, je ne voulais pas mourir avant de t'avoir vu et j'ai tenu pour te voir. Tu n'as donc pas compris ... Ta seule phrase et ta main dans la mienne ont suffit à me maintenir en vie. Et là, j'ai l'impression que si je n'étais plus là, ce serait pareil.**

La tristesse de Tony était palpable et si forte que Gibbs en frissonna.

**- Ne dis pas ça !**

**- Pourquoi pas ? **

**- Je suis là, non ? **

**- Oui, ton devoir de Marine.**

**- Ce n'est pas vrai.**

Gibbs tendit sa main pour la mettre sur l'épaule de Tony mais il recula.

**- Ne me touche pas ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux !**

**- Je ne peux pas changer ce qui est arrivé.**

**- Mais je ne le veux pas. Si tu avais ouvert cette enveloppe, ce virus t'aurais sans doute tué. **

DiNozzo fixa son regard dans celui de Gibbs. Tous les deux en avaient conscience. Même si Gibbs était en excellente forme, son âge aurait pesé dans la balance.

Et Tony laissa son coeur parler et exprima tout haut ce que Gibbs avait déjà pu lire dans le vert intense de son regard :

**- Si c'était à refaire, je l'ouvrirais encore cette lettre. Pour Toi ...**

Dites-moi si vous voulez en savoir plus ...


	2. Dans mes yeux

Chapître IIDans Mes Yeux

Gibbs restait là, debout, sans bouger.

N'en pouvant plus, les larmes dans les yeux, Tony voulut quitter la pièce mais Gibbs lui bloqua le passage.

**- Laisse-moi passer ! **

Puis DiNozzo se mit à tousser encore et encore. Gibbs s'approcha mais Tony recula jusqu'à arriver au mur, le long duquel, il se laissa glisser. Une fois à terre, il put reprendre son souffle. Gibbs s'accroupit alors devant lui.

**- Tu as fini par te rendre compte, **arriva à prononcer Tony.

**- Me rendre compte de quoi ? **

**- Que je n'en veux pas la peine. A chaque moment ensemble, j'ai toujours cette impression de rêver. Chaque fois que je me réveille à tes côtés, j'ai peur qu'un jour tu réalises ... **

Gibbs n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait provoqué, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Tony avait besoin de lui. Comment avait-il pu lui faire aussi mal ? Il n'avait rien compris. Il résolvait des dossiers épineux et ne voyait pas la souffrance dans laquelle il avait envoyé Tony en se taisant. Il devait lui parler.

**- Chut ! **fit Gibbs, en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de Tony. **Ecoute-moi ! J'aurais du t'en parler mais je voulais continuer à me montrer fort, je croyais que c'était ce que j'avais de mieux à faire. J'aurais voulu être avec toi. Mettre tous ces gens dehors, te tenir dans mes bras et ce virus n'aurait jamais pu t'enlever à moi, crois-moi. Je pense à Toi à chaque seconde même quand nous sommes ensemble... **

Après un court instant où chacun prit l'ampleur de ce qui venait d'être dit et de ce qui allait arriver, Gibbs continua :

**- J'ai eu peur, Tony. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.**

Tony sentit un poids se dégager de sa poitrine. Respirer, enfin. Gibbs était son oxygène, il le savait depuis longtemps.

**- Alors pourquoi ... ? **

**- Je ne suis pas venu, **termina Gibbs.** Une sorte de protection. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour personne. **

Gibbs fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Tony, il espérait que ce qui allait suivre redonnerait son éclat aux yeux d'Anthony. Gibbs savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se taire. Pour lui. Pour Tony.

**- Pendant ces heures horribles, je n'ai pas arrêté de me battre. A chaque fois que je perdais pied face à ce qui arrivait, face à ce qui t'arrivait, sans que je puisse rien y changer, je pensais à nous, à nos moments ensemble. A nos regards échangés. Ces tapes derrière la tête qui sont autant de prétextes pour te toucher, avant ou après que nous nous soyons trouvés. Ces moments volés, ces moments d'abandon. Ces moments qui n'existent que pour nous. Puis, je me suis rendu compte de tout ce temps perdu sans toi. Combien de temps perdu aussi à me refuser ce que j'étais sûr de ressentir. J'ai pris conscience que j'aurais pu te perdre ... **

**- Nous risquons nos vies tous les jours, Gibbs.**

**- J'ai pas fini.**

**- Finis. **

**- J'aurais pu te perdre sans t'avoir dit ... **

Tony sentait son coeur battre plus vite et sa respiration s'accélérer et ça n'était pas à cause de l'Y.Pestis. Il entendait chaque mot et c'était ceux qu'ils attendaient. Tony se mit à genoux pour être à la hauteur de Gibbs.

Jethro leva la main et caressa les contours du visage d'Anthony. Il allait laisser retomber sa main quand Tony plaça la sienne dessus :

**- Dis-le !**

Et sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, sans une hésitation dans la voix, Gibbs dit :

**- Je t'aime.**

Un sourire sur les lèvres de Tony naquit. Puis ce dernier se pencha et embrassa Gibbs du bout des lèvres, tout en plongeant dans les yeux de son Boss.

Et Gibbs vit un nouvel éclat dans les yeux de Tony et il savait que le même était aussi dans le sien.

**- Dis-le encore.**

**- Je t'aime, Tony.**

N'y tenant plus, Tony s'agrippa à Gibbs et l'embrassa avec force et passion, ce qui entraîna leur chute sur le plancher. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et tout en se laissant emporter par leur étreinte, Gibbs et Tony roulèrent sur le sol puis Tony se mit à rire quand Gibbs se retrouva sur lui.

**- Il faut toujours que tu ais le dessus. **

Gibbs sourit aussi mais il reprit son sérieux quand il entendit Tony commencer sa phrase :

**- Gibbs, je ... **

**- Attend ! **le coupa Gibbs.

Puis il se redressa, se remit debout et tendit sa main à Tony.

**- Viens ! **


	3. Ouvre Les Yeux

Chapître III Ouvre Les Yeux

Une fois sa main dans celle de Gibbs, Tony se releva et le suivit jusqu'au lit. Gibbs mit Tony dos au lit. Ce dernier sut ce qu'il devait faire et il s'y coucha.

**- Fermes les yeux,** lui demanda Gibbs.

Tony obéit. Ensuite, tout ne fut que sensation, Gibbs déboutonna sa chemise, chaque doigt effleurant son buste. Tony voulut poser ses mains sur celles de Gibbs mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

**- Laisse-moi faire.**

Jethro prit les mains de Tony et les leva au-dessus de sa tête. Puis les deux derniers boutons furent défaits et il écarta les pans de la chemise.

Une caresse le long de sa poitrine.

Minutieuse. Habile. Tout comme l'était Jethro. Et ce n'était là que le début.

Tony sentait augmenter son plaisir, Gibbs ne l'avait jamais touché de cette manière. C'était comme si chacun de ses gestes était le plus important qu'il ait jamais accompli. Il était entièrement tourné vers lui, prêt à se perdre en lui. Tony sentit Gibbs se placer sur lui, enserrant son bassin entre ses propres jambes.

Et sa main toujours sur lui, descendant le long de son torse. Puis un court instant, le contact s'arrêta : Tony eut froid et il frissonna.

**- Je te fais de l'effet, on dirait, **lui murmura Gibbs.

**- Depuis toujours, Boss. Ne t'arrête pas.**

Les lèvres de Jethro prirent le relais.

DiNozzo sentit un baiser se poser dans le creux de son cou, un autre plus bas, toujours plus bas, chaque baiser provoquait une onde de choc en lui.

Ne comptait que Tony.

Gibbs faisait de lui l'être le plus important car c'était ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait toujours été et ce qu'il serait toujours. Tony lui avait donné tellement, même avant qu'ils ne se découvrent. Son sourire retrouvé, c'était à Tony qu'il le devait. Un regard et ils se comprenaient. Gibbs savait qu'ils étaient liés au-delà des mots mais il avait oublié que Tony avait toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de décevoir, de ne pas mériter ce qu'il a et qu'il va tôt ou tard le perdre. Il avait oublié qu'Anthony n'était pas comme lui, alors que c'était pourtant ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il voulait. Gibbs voulait surtout lui prouver qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Gibbs voulait être à Tony comme Tony était à lui.

Gibbs dit alors à Tony :

**- Ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi.**

Tony ouvrit les yeux, Gibbs lui tendait les mains.

**- Viens à moi.**

Tony avança ses mains vers Gibbs, qui les prit et l'entraîna à lui, tellement pressé de le sentir contre lui. Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Puis leurs mains libérées trouvèrent leur chemin.

Gibbs passa dans les cheveux de Tony, les ébouriffant, comme il aimait les voir.

Tony, une main sous le t-shirt de Gibbs, bientôt rejointe par l'autre.

Gibbs croisa le regard de son amant ... Il n'avait plus peur de dire ce mot désormais. Il aurait pu le dire tout haut, le crier encore plus fort, à s'en arracher le coeur.

Gibbs leva les bras et Tony put lui enlever sa blouse.

Et à son tour, Gibbs fit glisser la chemise de Tony le long de ses bras.

Tony baissa la tête vers le torse de Gibbs quand ce dernier la lui relava en disant :

**- Aime-moi, Tony.**

**- Tu es sûr ! **

**- Je veux être à toi. Aime-moi.**

Gibbs bougea ses jambes pour se retrouver parallèle à Tony :

**- Je veux te sentir en moi. **

Tony se mit à genoux, face à Gibbs, s'approcha et le surplomba pour mieux l'embrasser. Gibbs se laissa entraîner par ce baiser et se coucha.

Tony déboutonna le pantalon de Gibbs pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes ainsi que son caleçon puis Tony fit de même avec ses affaires.

Une fois revenu vers Gibbs :

**- Retourne-toi !**

Et tout en regardant Tony, Jethro s'exécuta. Tony mit ses mains sur le dos de Gibbs, se pencha et posa un baiser au creux de son dos. Tout en le caressant de haut en bas, il l'embrassa encore. Ensuite, il descendit le long de son dos au niveau de ses reins et là il put écarter les jambes de Gibbs, placer un temps ses mains sur ces cuisses et Tony se plaça.

Gibbs savait que le moment approchait et il l'attendait.

Et il arriva, Tony le pénétra et il sentit son être s'enflammer.

Tony bougeait, augmentant sans cesse ce besoin d'être à lui.

S'abandonner totalement à lui.

Il n'y avait pas que l'acte physique, il y avait plus que leurs corps, il y avait cette compréhension, ce moment où l'on est totalement en harmonie, où l'on veut voir arriver l'apothéose mais aussi la laisser venir car elle est unique.

Bouger ensemble, respirer ensemble.

Tony sentait cette fusion, il n'y avait aucune retenue, Gibbs l'attendait, l'acceptait, ne voulait que lui.

**- Tony, oh Tony ! **

Tout donner.

**- Dis-le encore.**

Arriver à lui.

**- Tony ! **

Bouger encore.

**- Tu es à moi, Gibbs.**

Provoquer.

Attendre.

S'immiscer encore.

**- Anthony ! **

**- Anthony ! **

Et le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme.

L'un dans l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Ils le ressentirent et ils savaient qu'ils conserveraient ce moment entre eux aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient.

Tony se plaça sur le côté tandis que Gibbs se tournait vers lui. Anthony respirait très vite.

**- Ca va ? **

Tony prit la main de Gibbs et la plaça sur sa poitrine, sur son coeur.

**- Il ne bat que pour Toi.**

Gibbs se souvint du moment où ces mots avaient résonné la première fois. Il se souvenait des mots qui avaient suivis. Il les prononça à nouveau et désormais, il ne les oublierait plus jamais.

**- Je veillerai toujours sur Toi, Anthony DiNozzo.**

Les yeux émeraude de Tony n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Jethro.

Le moment était venu :

**- Je t'aime, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

_**Remarques: **_

_Suite à une suggestion de Neverland, il y aura une suite à Eyes Only. Elle sera juste sous un autre titre. _

_Une précision: Eyes Only était une allusion à Dark Angel, la série par laquelle j'ai découvert Michael Weatherly et qui par la suite m'amènera au NCIS. Eyes Only est le surnom de Logan en V.O. (V.F. Le Veilleur). Et forcément les titres de chapîtres sont une allusion aux yeux, comme de juste. Rien n'est jamais vraiment ce qu'il paraît être et ça vaut pour mes histoires.._

_Et bien sûr, je tiens à remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé un avis. Ca compte beaucoup. C'était mon premier slash et grâce à vous ce ne sera pas le dernier… _


End file.
